Misunderstand
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [YunJae] Hanya karena sebuah kesalahapahaman yang membuat pernikahan batal. /Jaejoong sangat beruntung bisa dicintai pria sebaik Yunho/ Gak pandai buat summary. Penasaran baca aja. DLDR!


**MISUNDERSTAND**

Pair: YunJae as always

Genre: Drama-Romance-Little bit hurt (maybe)

Length: One shoot

Disclaimer: All if casts isn't mine. They're belong to GOD and themselves! I just own my story.

 **Warning: Tidak untuk dikonsumsi Non-YJS**

 **Misunderstand**

Kim Jaejoong berdiri di antara pembatas sungai Han. Tangannya menumpu pada pinggiran pembatas sungai. Matanya yang bulat menatap lembut tiket VIP di tangannya. Semilir angin membuat rambut _almond_ nya berkibar. Sekilas dia tampak seperti seorang gadis karena tubuh mungilnya, tapi nyatanya dia adalah seorang pria.

''Masih dua jam lagi.'' Gumaman samar terdengar dari bibir mungil semerah _cherry_ nya. Matanya melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya sekilas dan menunduk.

''Aoh!''

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terpental ke samping dan tiket yang di pegangnya sukses terlepas dari tangannya dan terbang indah terbawa angin. Tiket itu melayang tinggi pelan dan kemudian merendah hingga terjatuh di air sungai Han yang dingin di musim dingin.

Mata bulatnya menatap nanar tiket yang dengan susah payah dia dapatkan itu menjauh mengikuti arus sungai.

Kemudian pemuda menawan itu memutar tubuhnya untuk sekadar melihat siapa yang menabraknya sehingga tiket berharganya terjatuh ke sungai. Di depannya, Jaejoong melihat seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Pemuda itu tinggi-jelas lebih tinggi darinya—, mukanya kecil, hidungnya bangir, dan kulitnya kecokelatan.

'' _Mianhae, agasshi_ ,'' kata pemuda itu menundukkan badannya. ''Aku tidak sengaja mendorongmu. Aku bersumpah. Tadi aku terpeleset saat sedang berjalan. Sungguh.''

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Mata bulatnya menatap tajam pemuda itu. ''Kau menjatuhkan tiket konserku.'' Katanya pelan.

Mata sipit pemuda itu membulat. ''Oh, astaga. Maafkan aku. Aku akan menggantinya. Aku akan membelikanmu tiket lagi.''

''Tiketnya sudah _sold out_.'' Kata Jaejoong. ''Padahal aku ingin sekali ke konser Tohoshinki.'' Bisiknya pelan.

Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu meremas tangannya gelisah. Kentara sekali jika dia sangat merasa bersalah. ''A-aku tidak tahu, _agasshi_. Aku sungguh minta maaf.'' Pemuda itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

''Tidak apa. Mungkin aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menonton konser mereka.'' Kata Jaejoong. Tapi dari nadanya jelas dia sangat kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah susah payah membeli tiket itu dengan mengantri di tengah lautan penggemar Tohoshinki selama berjam-jam hingga tubuhnya nyaris remuk, dan sekarang tiket itu pergi dengan gampangnya.

Si pemuda tan sendiri semakin merasa bersalah. ''Bagaimana kalau ku traktir sebagai permintaan maafku? Kau bisa makan sepuas yang kau mau.'' Kata pemuda tan itu. ''Oh, perkenalkan, aku Jung Yunho.''

Jaejoong terdiam cukup lama. ''Aku Kim Jaejoong. Dan Yunho- _ssi_ , aku seorang pria.'' Kata Jaejoong setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Pemuda bernama Yunho itu terbelalak. ''Oh, benarkah?'' katanya terkejut. ''Maafkan aku salah menilaimu, Jaejoong- _ssi_.'' Kata Yunho. ''Bagaimana dengan tawarannya? Kau mau, kan? Tidak boleh menolak. Itu sebagai tanda permintaan maafku.''

Jaejoong tersenyum samar. ''Sudah biasa aku dikira perempuan.'' Bisiknya tidak terdengar. ''Baiklah kalau kau memaksa.''

Jung Yunho tersenyum lebar. _Well_ , setidaknya dia bisa menebus kesalahannya yang menghilangkan tiket Jaejoong.

Kedua pria itu berjalan dalam diam. Keduanya jelas saja masih sangat canggung. Mereka kan baru kenal hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin mereka akan bisa cepat akrab seperti dengan teman dekat mereka.

Jaejoong menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan bulunya. Setengah wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup syal yang dipakainya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, ke sepanjang jalan yang mereka akan lalui.

Yunho sendiri sekilas melirik Jaejoong.

''Dingin, ya?'' kata Yunho akhirnya. Dia tidak betah jika harus bungkam seribu bahasa. Jika Jaejoong tidak mau memulai pembicaraan, dia yang akan memulainya. Yunho sendiri bingung dengan dirinya. Dia bukanlah pria yang dengan mudah mengajak lawan bicaranya bicara. Dia adalah tipikal pria yang kaku. Dan entah kenapa, dia tiba-tiba tidak betah bungkam seribu bahasa.

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping. Pria itu mengangguk. ''Ya. Sangat dingin. Padahal aku sudah memakai jaket wol super tebal.'' Gerutunya pelan.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. ''Aku tidak tahu kalau Seoul ternyata sedingin ini di musim dingin.''

''Memangnya kau orang mana?'' tanya Jaejoong merasa aneh dengan kata-kata Yunho yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

''Pyeonyang.'' Jawab Yunho ringan. Pemuda tan itu tetap berjalan santai, mengabaikan teman barunya yang kini membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

''Yang benar saja!'' seru Jaejoong kaget.

Yunho tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. Dia tidak kaget Jaejoong akan berkata seperti itu. Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara memang sudah lama terlibat konflik. Dan orang-orang Korea Selatan yang ditemuinya akan menjauhinya jika mereka tahu dia orang Korea Utara. Yunho tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya. Orang-orang Korea Selatan sangat membenci Korea Utara akibat konflik politik dengan Korea Utara, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi Yunho paham jika orang-orang yang ditemuinya akan enggan berteman dengannya, walaupun tak sedikit yang mau menerimanya.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang masih tetap berjalan dengan tenang. Jaejoong tidak menyangka jika orang yang baru ditemuinya sefrontal ini. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kalian tahu sendiri orang-orang Korea Selatan jelaslah tidak bisa menerima dengan baik orang Korea Utara. Jaejoong sendiri tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Dia tidak akan membeda-bedakan orang dari ras atau asalnya. Yang terlibat konflik kan negaranya, dan dia tidak ingin terlibat. Baginya, selama orang itu baik, dia akan bersikap baik juga.

''Aku tak menyangka kau orang Utara,'' kata Jaejoong. Pemuda cantik itu kelihatannya menjadi sedikit antusias. ''Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'' tanya Jaejoong. Jelas saja dia penasaran apa yang dilakukan orang Utara di negaranya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil. ''Aku seorang dosen di Seoul University.'' Sahutnya ringan.

Oh, lagi-lagi Jaejoong dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan pemuda tan itu. Yah, walaupun Jaejoong tahu kalau memang ada segelintir orang Utara yang bekerja di negaranya tapi tetap saja identitas mereka dirahasiakan agar pemerintah tidak tahu. Dan yang tidak Jaejoong sangka, dia bertemu salah satu dari orang-orang 'itu'.

''Sungguh?'' bisik Jaejoong setengah tidak percaya, setengah-takjub.

''Hmm,'' balas Yunho pendek.

''Murid-muridmu tahu kau orang Utara?'' tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu. ''Apa dosen yang lainnya juga tahu? Maaf aku bertanya ini, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan pemerintahku dengan pemerintahmu berselisih.''

Yunho mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. ''Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu. Hanya rektorat saja yang tahu, dan mereka sepakat akan menyembunyikan identitasku.'' Katanya santai. ''Dan kau beruntung tahu identitas asliku. Apa kau keberatan dengan itu?''

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. ''Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja.'' Jawabnya jujur.

 **Misunderstand**

Kedua insan itu tidak tahu jika pertemuan mereka yang tidak sengaja membuat mereka dekat satu sama lain. Kecocokan mereka membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho semakin dekat. Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka jika hobi mereka, moto hidup, dan segala jenis hal yang disukai ternyata sama. Sungguh aneh, tapi juga menyenangkan karena bisa berbincang mengenai topik yang mereka inginkan.

Yunho dan Jaejoong bahkan bertukar nomor ponsel untuk komunikasi mereka. Terkadang, akhir pekan saat Yunho tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dosen atau Jaejoong yang tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai jurnalis, mereka akan bertemu. Entah itu sekadar membicarakan hal-hal seputar yang mereka sukai, atau berjalan-jalan ringan, atau bisa juga nonton bareng.

Berbulan-bulan kemudian, mereka sadar jika mereka tertarik satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya menyukai satu sama lain. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan menjalin hubungan.

Saat _anniversary_ mereka yang pertama, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong ke tempat di mana mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Jaejoong sendiri merasa aneh dengan permintaan Yunho.

''Aku pikir kita harus serius dalam hubungan ini, Jae.'' Kata Yunho sore itu.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan Yunho. Dia sepenuhnya tidak paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Yunho.

Mengerti kebingungan Jaejoong, Yunho menghela napasnya berat dan menatap dalam-dalam doe eyes milik kekasihnya. ''A-aku.. aku ingin kita menjadi pasangan sesungguhnya. Kim Jaejoong, _will you marry me_?''

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, matanya membelalak lebar. Yunho-laki-laki itu kini tengah berlutut di depannya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berludru berwarna merah yang sudah terbuka, menampakkan sebuah cincin berwarna _silver_ yang sangat indah terbiaskan oleh cahaya jingga mentari sore.

''Yun.. K-kau serius?''

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia masih tidak percaya Yunho melamarnya. Walaupun dalam hatinya dia senang bukan kepalang, tapi dia harus bertanya apakah Yunho memang benar-benar serius ingin menikahinya.

''Aku serius Kim Jaejoong.'' Balas Yunho. Jelas sekali nada ketegasan dalam suara _baritone_ miliknya. '' _So_ , _will you marry me_?''

Jaejoong menitikkan air matanya. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya, ikut berlutut bersama Yunho dan memeluk laki-laki itu. ' _'I will_. _Of course, I will_.'' Katanya terharu bahagia.

Yunho kemudian mendekap pria cantik itu dan mengecup keningnya.

Jaejoong turun dari taksi yang membawanya menuju sebuah gereja di pinggiran kota Seoul. Laki-laki cantik itu tampak sangat cantik dengan tuksedo berwarna putih senada dengan celana yang dipakainya. Di tangannya, ia memegang sebuket bunga putih untuk pernikahan sederhana mereka.

Ya. Sederhana, sangat sederhana. Hanya ada dia, Yunho, dan seorang pastor yang akan menjadi saksi sekaligus menikahkan mereka. Tidak ada orang lain, apalagi keluarga. Jaejoong dan Yunho memang pernah berkata pada kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing jika mereka menjalin hubungan. Tapi seperti yang sudah mereka duga, orang tua mereka jelas sangat menentang hubungan mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan karena status kewarganegaraan mereka.

Yang Jaejoong tahu, Ayah Yunho adalah seorang yang terpandang di Korea Utara, sedangkan Ayahnya sendiri adalah seorang Menteri. Jelas kedua lelaki itu menentang hubungan mereka. Ayah mereka adalah orang yang berpengaruh di negara masing-masing dan sangat jelas bagi mereka untuk membenci negara rival mereka.

Maka dari itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menikah secara diam-diam di gereja Santo Petrus di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gereja mungil itu. Di dalam, ia bisa melihat kursi-kursi panjang terpasang apik berjejeran, seorang wanita yang memakai gaun pengantin sedang duduk di salah satu bangku. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk duduk di samping pengantin wanita yang membawa sebuah tas berwarna merah.

Jaejoong menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara. Ia sudah cukup lama menunggu Yunho, tapi pemuda itu belum juga datang. Jaejoong melihat sepasang kekasih yang kini sudah menjadi suami-istri karena baru saja disahkan oleh pastor. Mereka berjalan keluar gereja dengan senyum bahagia. Jaejoong tersenyum miris, mungkin nasib mereka kurang lebih sama. Yang berada di gereja sekarang ini adalah pengantin yang menikah secara diam-diam, tanpa adanya keluarga yang mendampingi.

''Permisi, Tuan,'' Jaejoong melihat pengantin wanita yang duduk di sampingnya berbicara padanya, ''Bisa kau pegangkan ini sebentar, tolong?'' pinta wanita itu memohon dan menunjuk tas warna merahnya yang berada di tangannya.

''Aku ada urusan yang harus ku bicarakan dengan pastor. Sebentar saja. Tolong.'' Lanjut wanita itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan. Lagipula Yunho belum datang. Wanita itu menyerahkan Jaejoong tas merahnya dan tersenyum mengatakan berterima kasih sebelum wanita itu sedikit berlari menuju pastor yang masih berdiri di altar.

Jaejoong melirik tas warna merah itu sekilas, kemudian berganti melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul setengah empat sore, padahal Yunho berjanji bahwa dia akan datang jam tiga sore.

''Permisi _hyeong_ ,''

Jaejoong menengok ke samping. Dahinya mengernyit samar saat seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar delapan tahunan menyodorkannya sebuah surat.

''Ada apa adik manis?'' Tanya Jaejoong.

Sang bocah itu belum menurunkan tangannya, masih tetap menyodorkan surat berwarna _pink_ cerah. ''Ini surat untuk _hyeong_. Seseorang menyuruhku untuk memberikannya pada _hyeong_.''

Jaejoong mengambil surat itu dengan heran. Ia akan bertanya lebih lanjut tapi si bocah cilik itu sudah terlebih dahulu berlari keluar. Meninggalkannya dengan kebingungan.

Jaejoong meletakkan tas merah yang dipegangnya di sampingnya. Ia mulai membuka lipatan surat itu.

 **[ Jika kau membaca surat ini kau akan membenciku.**

 **Pertama-tama, izinkan aku meminta maaf padamu. Aku minta maaf karena mengecewakanmu.**

 **Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu.**

 **Maafkan aku dan jangan mencariku.]**

Jaejoong menatap surat itu nanar. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Apa maksud Yunho mengiriminya surat seperti ini? Dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja dibacanya. Yunho yang melamarnya, mengajaknya menikah, tapi malah meninggalkannya di hari pernikahan mereka.

Jaejoong tidak benci dengan Yunho, tapi dia kecewa dengan pemuda itu. Seharusnya jika dia memang tidak mau menikahinya, dia tidak usah melamarnya dan menjanjikan harapan palsu untuknya. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

Pemuda _androgini_ itu menyeka pelupuk matanya dan menyambar buket bunga lily yang sedari tadi diletaknya di atas pangkuannya. Membiarkan surat yang baru saja dipegangnya tergeletak di atas bangku.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari gereja. Hatinya sesak. Dia ingin sekali menangis, tapi dia bukanlah laki-laki yang cengeng yang akan dengan mudahnya menangis. Dia tidak seperti itu.

Saat melihat sebuah tong sampah di depan gerbang gereja, segera Jaejoong hempaskan buket bunga pernikahannya ke tong sampah. Setelah itu dia menyetop taksi yang melintas.

Dia sangat marah juga kecewa.

 **Misunderstand**

Dua bulan setelah kejadian itu, Jaejoong mulai terbiasa. Dia berusaha keras menyingkirkan Yunho dari pikirannya, dan usahanya mungkin berhasil walaupun terkadang dia masih ingat pemuda itu.

Setelah pergi dari gereja, dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia menghapus nomor ponsel Yunho dan mengganti nomor ponselnya setelah nomornya yang lama dia buang ke toilet. Dia hanya ingin melupakan Yunho yang sudah membuatnya sangat sakit hati. Dan dia putuskan bahwa dia ingin melupakan Jung Yunho.

Pada bulan ke sembilan setelah kejadian itu, Jaejoong bertemu dengan Go Ahra, temannya sewaktu kuliah dulu. Ahra adalah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa dekat dengannya. Sudah lama dia tidak berjumpa dengan Ahra setelah gadis itu memutuskan untuk merintis karier dalam bidang modelling di Amerika. Dan seminggu yang lalu, ia begitu kaget menerima telepon dari Ahra yang mengajaknya bertemu. Entah darimana gadis itu bisa mendapatkan nomornya.

Jaejoong menyesap cokelat panasnya hati-hati. Sekarang dia ada di sebuah _café_ bersama Ahra.

''Lama tidak bertemu, Jae.'' Kata Ahra memulai.

Jaejoong meletakkan mug nya di atas meja dan tersenyum.

''Ya. Lama tidak bertemu, Ahra.'' Balas Jaejoong.

Ahra tersenyum manis. ''Kau tetap tidak berubah. Masih cantik seperti dulu.''

''Dan kau sangat banyak berubah. Ke mana Ahra yang pemalu dulu?'' ejek Jaejoong setengah bercanda. Memang benar Ahra dulu adalah gadis pemalu yang menempelinya ke mana-mana. Tapi gadis itu berubah semenjak ia terobsesi menjadi model terkenal.

Ahra terkekeh mendengar ejekan Jaejoong yang memang benar adanya. ''Kau tahu sendiri kan Jae, tidak ada model yang pemalu. Seorang model harus percaya diri, apalagi di depan kamera.''

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. ''Ya, ya, Nona model.'' Kata Jaejoong tidak peduli. ''Apa yang membuatmu kembali ke Korea dan menemuiku?''

Ahra tersenyum malu-malu, membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam hati ada apa dengan Ahra. ''Aku sekarang memang akan tinggal tetap di Seoul dan memulai karierku di sini.'' Kata Ahra. Gadis itu kemudian berdehem. ''Dan—dan aku.. aku akan segera menikah Jae.'' Lanjut Ahra disertai senyum malu-malunya.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Ahra. Jaejoong berpikir orang yang membuat Ahra menikah adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Ahra adalah tipe gadis yang menentang keras pernikahan saat dia akan merintis karier, dan calon suami Ahra adalah orang yang mematahkan _statement_ Ahra. Jelas, karena gadis itu masih merintis karier agar lebih terkenal hingga sekarang.

''Siapa orang itu?'' kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Ahra mengernyit bingung. ''Calon suamimu, Ahra.'' Lanjut Jaejoong sembari memutar bola matanya malas.

''Oh..'' Ahra tersenyum lebar. ''Mark Louis.''

''Bule, eoh?'' goda Jaejoong.

Ahra tersenyum malu. ''Orang Amerika setengah Perancis. Ku harap kau datang ke pernikahanku nanti.'' Ahra menyodorkan sebuah undangan yang dicetak _elite_ di atas meja.

''Pasti.''

Jaejoong hanya berharap pernikahan Ahra berjalan lancar dan Ahra bisa bahagia. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong ingat hari di mana pernikahan yang diimpikannya hancur begitu saja. Jaejoong merasa sesak di dadanya. Sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa melupakan itu, sekeras apapun dia mencoba untuk melupakannya.

Jaejoong duduk nyaman di kursi dengan segelas _orange juice_ ditangannya. Matanya memandang dua mempelai yang sedang menerima tamu.

Hari ini adalah pernikahan Ahra, dan sesuai janjinya, dia datang ke pernikahan temannya itu.

Ahra tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih salju, dan pasangan bulenya mengenakan tuksedo berwarna senada. Meningatkan Jaejoong bahwa dulu ia juga pernah memakai tuksedo dengan warna yang sama.

Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Seharusnya ia melupakan hal itu. Kejadian itu sudah setahun lebih, jadi tidak seharusnya dia masih mengingatnya.

''Melamun, eoh!''

Jaejoong tersentak saat Ahra tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di depannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Jelas sekali dia sangat bahagia di hari pernikahannya ini.

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah. ''Kau mengagetkanku, Ahra.''

Ahra merengut. ''Kau tidak seharusnya memikirkan dia lagi, Jae.'' Kata gadis itu terdengar tegas.

''Apa sih yang kau bicarakan, Ahra?''

''Aku tahu kau masih mengingat dia, kan?'' tebak Ahra. ''Jangan membantah. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, dan aku tahu saat kau sedang berbohong atau tidak.''

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak bisa membohongi gadis yang satu ini. Ia memang sudah menceritakan masalahnya pada Ahra saat tiga bulan yang lalu di _café_. Gadis itu bahkan menangis mendengar ceritanya. Ahra hanya tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong mengalami hal pahit seperti itu dalam hidupnya.

''Tapi aku merasa kejanggalan dalam ceritamu, Jae.'' Kata Ahra tiba-tiba. Gadis itu menumpu dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja. ''Tidakkah kau pikir demikian?'' Ahra menatap Jaejoong.

Kedua alis Jaejoong bertautan. ''Kejanggalan? Apa maksudmu?'' Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

Ahra menegakkan tubuhnya. ''Surat yang kau terima itu.''

''Ada apa dengan surat yang ku terima?'' Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Ahra.

''Bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika surat itu untukmu?'' Tanya Ahra menatap dalam-dalam mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak. Dia tidak menyangka jika Ahra akan menanyakan seperti itu padanya. ''Bukankah itu sudah pasti? Aku yang akan menikah dan dengan jelas di surat itu tertulis bahwa dia tidak bisa menikahiku.''

''Bukankah sebelumnya kau pernah bilang ada seorang pengantin wanita yang meminta tolong padamu?''

Jaejoong mengangguk. ''Ya, untuk memegang tas nya.'' Kata Jaejoong dan meminum _orange juice_ nya.

''Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa sangat yakin surat itu untukmu?''

Jaejoong menelan jus nya. ''Apa maksudmu?'' tanyanya semakin bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin di sampaikan Ahra? Kenapa gadis itu berbelit-belit untuk menyampaikannya. Berbelit-belit atau kah memang dia yang tidak memahaminya?

Ahra menyentil dahi Jaejoong. ''Kau bodoh!'' dengusnya, ''Bagaimana bisa kau sangat yakin kalau surat itu untukmu sedangkan kau di sana tidak sendirian?'' Ahra menatap tajam Jaejoong yang akan menyelanya sehingga mulut Jaejoong bungkam. ''Kau bilang kau dititipi tas wanita itu dan seorang anak tak lama menghampirimu dan memberimu surat itu. Bisa saja surat itu untuk wanita itu. Anak itu mungkin hanya diberitahu untuk diberikan pada orang yang membawa tas merah. Dan kau membawanya karena diminta wanita itu, dan mungkin saja anak itu mengira kau yang diberikan surat padahal bisa jadi wanita itu yang seharusnya diberi surat itu, hanya karena dia melihat kau yang mempunyai tas merah.'' Jelas Ahra panjang lebar.

Jaejoong tertegun. Yang dikatakan Ahra ada benarnya juga. Kenapa dia tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu?

Yang dibilang Ahra mungkin saja benar.

''Sudah sadar kebodohanmu, Kim Jaejoong- _ssi_?'' Tanya Ahra sinis.

''Lalu, a-apa yang harus ku lakukan Ahra?'' Lirih Jaejoong.

''Seharusnya kau meneleponnya saat itu, Jae. Tanya padanya apa benar dia mengirimu surat itu. Bukannya malah pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta penjelasannya.''

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. ''Aku—aku tidak berpikir seperti itu.. aku kecewa saat itu hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.''

Ahra menepuk bahu Jaejoong, mencoba menyalurkan semangatnya. ''Hubungilah dia, dan tanyakan apakah dia memang memberimu surat setahunan yang lalu di hari pernikahan kalian.'' Saran Ahra.

Jaejoong mendongak dan menggigit bibirnya. ''Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubunginya.''

Ahra mengernyit. ''Kau kan tinggal menelepon nomor ponselnya.''

''Aku sudah menghapus nomor ponselnya dan mengganti nomor ponselku setelah kejadian itu Ahra.''

Ahra menepuk dahinya. ''Kau benar-benar bodoh.'' Ahra terlihat berpikir, ''Apa kau tahu tempat yang berhubungan dengannya? Orang-orang yang dekat dengannya?''

Jaejoong menggeleng. Satu-satunya komunikasinya dengan Yunho hanyalah melalui ponsel. Dia tidak tahu alamat Yunho maupun sebaliknya. Jika mereka ingin bertemu, maka mereka akan bertemu di tempat mereka biasa kencan. Tidak ada inisiatif untuk mengetahui tempat tinggal Yunho selama di Seoul.

Orang yang dekat dengan Yunho saat itu jelas adalah dirinya. Yunho bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bergaul. Dia tipe orang yang kalem, pendiam, _stay cool_ , _poker face_. Bahkan jika dia mempunyai teman, pastilah sangat sedikit. Apalagi jika orang-orang tahu dia warga Korea Utara, sudah jelas tak akan ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

''Um, misalnya tempat kerjanya, Jae?'' ujar Ahra tiba-tiba.

Saat itu, seolah ada lampu yang menyala di otaknya.

''Seoul University,'' bisik Jaejoong, tak mempercayai apa yang diucapkannya sendiri.

''Dia kerja di Seoul University?'' Tanya Ahra.

Jaejoong mengangguk. ''Iya, dia dosen di sana.''

Ahra bertepuk tangan dengan riangnya. ''Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, cepat kau hubungi Seoul University.''

Jaejoong dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dari jasnya. Ia mencari sebuah nomor. Ya, dia tahu nomor kampus itu karena sebelumnya dia pernah mewawancarai salah satu rektort kampus itu.

Jaejoong menekan tombol hijau dan memandang gelisah ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip.

 _Ya Tuhan, ayo angkat_. Batin Jaejoong.

Setelah tiga kali nada dering, akhirnya diangkat.

Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya di telinga tapi Ahra menahannya dan membuat Jaejoong kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja. Ahra lalu menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ agar dia dan Jaejoong bisa dengan jelas mendengar percakapan.

[''Halo, dengan Seoul University. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?''] Tanya si penjawab.

Jaejoong memandang Ahra dengan cemas, dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk tegas. ''Halo, saya Kim Jaejoong.'' Kata Jaejoong pelan.

[''Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Jaejoong- _ssi_?'']

''Apa ada dosen bernama Jung Yunho di Seoul University?''

[''Jung Yunho? Ah, biar saya cek dulu.]

Setelah si penjawab yang Jaejoong yakin adalah seorang pria itu kini yang terdengar hanyalah buku yang sedang dibuka. Bunyi nya terdengar saat pria itu membuka-buka sebuah buku.

[''Oh, Jung Yunho sudah tidak mengajar di sini lagi.'']

Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya terkulai setelah mendengar jawaban itu. Tapi dengan segera Ahra langsung menatapnya tajam.

''Kalau boleh saya tahu, dia pindah ke mana?''

[''Yunho- _ssi_ pindah mengajar di Jepang.'']

''Bisa Anda memberitahu nomor universitas di mana Yunho mengajar sekarang? Ini penting.''

[''Tunggu sebentar.'']

Setelah itu, Jaejoong menerima nomor universitas di Jepang di mana Yunho mengajar.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mendial nomornya.

[' _'Moshi-moshi_. Dengan Todai di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?''] kata seorang wanita di seberang telepon dengan bahasa Jepangnya.

''Oh, iya. Saya meminta tolong Anda untuk mengecek apakah ada dosen bernama Jung Yunho di sana.''

Jaejoong bersyukur dia bisa bahasa Jepang. Setidaknya, les bahasa Jepangnya dulu kini membuahkan hasil.

[''Apa Anda Kim Jaejoong-kun?'']

Jaejoong dan Ahra membulatkan matanya, lalu saling berpandangan. Bagaimana wanita itu tahu jika dia Kim Jaejoong? Jaejoong yakin mereka tidak saling mengenal. Lalu, bagaimana wanita itu bisa tahu namanya?

''Ya, saya Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?'' Tanya Jaejoong heran sekaligus penasaran.

[''Hei, Kim Jaejoong sudah menelepon!'']

Jaejoong semakin bingung saat wanita di seberang telepon menjeritkan namanya entah pada siapa, dan tak lama suara riuh terdengar.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

[''Baiklah, Jaejoong-kun, kami akan segera menghubungkan dengan telepon Yunho-san.'']

''Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu nama saya?'' Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

[''Ah, itu. Yunho-san yang mengatakan pada kami bahwa jika ada orang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong mencarinya, kami harus segera memberitahunya. Dia sudah menunggu telepon Anda selama berbulan-bulan lalu, setahun lebih. Saya akan segera menyambungkannya, tunggu sebentar.'']

Jaejoong tak percaya apa yang di dengarnya. Jadi, Yunho sudah menunggunya? Selama itu kah?

[''Jae?'']

Air mata Jaejoong tanpa bisa ditahan mengalir begitu saja. Suara di seberang teleponnya bukan lagi suara halus si wanita tadi, tapi sudah berganti dengan suara _baritone_ yang sangat dikenalnya.

Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, menahan agar isakannya tidak terdengar.

Ahra mengelus punggung Jaejoong. Perempuan itu tersenyum lembut, berusaha menguatkan Jaejoong.

[''Jae? Apa kau masih di sana?'']

''Aku masih di sini.'' Lirih Jaejoong. Sesekali ia menyeka air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Sial. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah menangis karena suatu hal, bahkan hal yang paling sedih sekali pun. Tapi kini, hanya mendengar suara Yunho saja sudah membuatnya menangis tak terkendali.

[''Aku kira kau tidak akan mencoba menghubungiku lagi.'']

Jaejoong menggeleng. Jelas Yunho tidak akan melihatnya.

[''Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu setelah janji kita untuk menikah sore itu. Nomor ponselmu sudah tidak aktif, dan aku tidak tahu harus menghubungimu dengan cara apa. Sampai akhirnya aku harus pindah, dan aku meminta Seoul University untuk memberitahu nomor tempat kerjaku yang baru jika kau mencariku. Aku juga meminta Todai segera memberitahuku jika kau menelepon untukku.'']

Jaejoong tahu dia harus menanyakan ini. ''Apa kau datang saat itu, Yunho-ah?''

[''Aku datang, Jae..''] Jaejoong menahan napas. [''Aku datang, tapi kau sudah tidak ada. Aku ingin menjelaskan padamu kenapa aku telat datang tapi kau tidak ada. Yang ku temukan hanya selembar surat yang mengatakan kau tidak mau menikah denganku dan agar aku tidak mencarimu. Aku berusaha mencarimu untuk menanyakannya, tapi kau seolah hilang di telan bumi. Dan kupikir, kau benar-benar sudah tidak ingin berhubungan denganku makanya kau mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mencarimu.'']

Jaejoong semakin terisak. Jelas itu bukan surat dari Yunho. Jika itu surat dari Yunho, tidak mungkin Yunho akan salah paham mengenai surat itu. Jaejoong kini merasa bahwa dia manusia paling bodoh di dunia ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak berpikir panjang? Mungkin jika Ahra tidak mengatakan padanya tentang kejanggalan surat itu, maka dia tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan Yunho dan mengetahui kebenarannya.

''Maafkan aku, Yun.'' Bisik Jaejoong, ''Ku pikir itu adalah surat darimu. Aku sangat kecewa waktu itu dan memutuskan untuk melupakanmu. Aku menghapus nomormu dan mengganti nomor ponselku. Maafkan aku.''

[''Itu juga kesalahanku karena membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu. Dan tolong jangan menangis, Jae. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis?'']

''Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Yunho?''

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menanyakan ini. Tapi yang dia tahu, dia masih menyimpan perasaannya pada pemuda itu, dan dia harap Yunho pun masih menyimpan hal yang sama untuknya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat keheningan melanda. Perasaan takut mulai menyusupinya. Apakah Yunho sudah melupakannya? Apa mungkin Yunho—

[''Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku selalu mencintaimu, Jae.'']

Isakan Jaejoong semakin keras saat Yunho mengatakan itu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Yunho akan mengatakan itu, padahal dia sudah membuat pria itu kecewa padanya dan menunggunya terlalu lama. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia masih pantas menerima cinta Yunho.

Jaejoong melirik Ahra yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk dibalik tangisnya. Mengacuhkan tatapan para tamu yang heran melihat pengantin wanita dan temannya menangis haru.

''Aku juga cinta kamu, Yun.''

[''Aku bersyukur kau masih mencintaiku, Jae. Aku khawatir sekali jika kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku.]

''Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu.''

[''Bulan depan aku akan ke Korea. Tunggu aku, dan aku pastikan kita akan bersama lagi. Tolong tunggu lah.]

''Ya.''

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa berkata ''Ya'' dan mengangguk berkali-kali. Rasanya semua bebannya menghilang tiba-tiba.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika Ahra tidak memberitahunya kejanggalan surat itu?

Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak mencoba menghubungi Yunho?

Apa dia akan sebahagia ini?

Tentu saja TIDAK!

Dan Jaejoong bersyukur bahwa Tuhan menganugerahinya untuk dicintai oleh lelaki hebat seperti Jung Yunho.

 **END**

HUWAAAAAAAAA~ _Fanfic_ apaan ini? –pundung—

Maafkan Ara jika _Fanfic_ nya tidak bagus – _bow_ —

Ara nulis _fanfic_ ini setelah terinspirasi dari film yang Ara tonton, gak tau judulnya apa, dan jadilah _fanfic_ ini.  
 _well_ , makasih yang udah mau baca ^^

 **N.B: Ara post ini sama angel vs demon the series, silakan yang minat :D**

 _Wanna review_?

 **With Love,**

 **Ara**


End file.
